Confessions and Fantasies
by KiyaNamiel
Summary: One-shot series for characters from Silmarillion, Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings. Open for requests!
1. Chapter 1

_hi everybody! _

_KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi here, and I wanted to thank you for coming to this page. _

_This is my one-shot series, so I'm assuming your in the mood for some fluff. ;) _

_if you would like me to do a one-shot with any character from the Silmarillion, Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, then feel free to PM me or tell me in a review. _

_Please be sure to include the character's name and what scenario, if you have a preference. Thanks so much! _


	2. Ecthelion

Ecthelion

There are so many trees here. So much light and laughter and happiness- and you can feel it. It makes you smile and run happily through the woods of Valinor, barefooted and dressed in a light dress of silver.

The howling of wolves doesn't bother you, because you know that it is only Oromë's wolves on a hunt. There is a clearing not too far away, and it is filled with a bubbling spring full of clean water that you like to go to often, finding it to be secluded most of the time.

It is a beautiful place, and you know that no one back at home will be worried about your whereabouts. Your light hair is flowing around your shoulders in the breeze, and your eyes are sparkling with happiness.

The trees are waving to you and you laugh happily, waving back and spinning lightly in circles in a small dance. You were always the one of the family that preferred to sing and dance rather than sit and spin. It was so much more fun!

But as you danced, you were unaware that you were being watched. A lone elf had seen you, and he wondered if you were just a vision, a fairy sprite out of legend that vanished with the winds.

...

You were becoming a bit annoyed. Eyes had been following you for the past week, and you always felt it, the hairs on the back of your neck prickling and the feeling of eyes on you.

You weren't sure who it was, since you never managed to catch them watching you, but you knew that there was someone there. It made you shiver slightly in apprehension. It wasn't an evil gaze, but it was slightly intimidating almost at the same time.

You finally decided to escape from the eyes and go back to your secret spring. You didn't know that someone was following you, hoping to just be near to you. To see you. To just watch you forlornly. To smile secretly at your own smiles in spite that his heart ached at the knowledge that you would probably never know that he did.

As you approached the spring, dressed in pale blue, you stood on tiptoes and peered into the spring, hair falling over your shoulders as you waved at your reflection with a giggle.

You suddenly felt the eyes again, raking over you. You paused and turned slightly. "Why do you watch me?" You asked bluntly. "It is not very admirable to do so." Your voice was not scolding, but rather a bit pettish.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I could not help but notice you. If it pleases you, then I will leave." A masculine voice replied, and there was the crack of a branch as though someone had turned.

"Wait!" The rustling stopped.

"I- I don't mind. I just don't know who you are." You replied quietly, clasping your hands in front of you. The gaze was moving over your face. You had no idea why you had said that, it had just slipped out of your mouth.

"Just another ellon, my lady. No one very important." Was the vague reply.

You bit your lip slightly. "My name is- (y/n)." You whispered, knowing that he would hear.

"A very lovely name, y/n." He replied. An idea suddenly grew into your mind, and you smiled at your whim.

"I am sure I can find out yours. If I do, then maybe you will choose to show yourself to me?" You asked sweetly, eyes sparkling. There was a pause.

Then, "if you should wish it, my lady, then may it be so." A smile laced the tone. You laughed, and then turned away.

"Then beware, mysterious lord, for you will find it harder than normal to find me." You replied, and then, to him, vanished. You were going to find out who he was if it got the best of you, of that much you were sure.

...

"Sweet, you have not been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" Your mother asked you soon afterwards. You smiled inwardly.

"No, Naneth. Everything is fine." You replied gently. She nodded and then turned back to your book. You had been successfully hiding from the gaze lately, and had only felt it three times since the spring. Every time you had, you had smiled, knowing that he would see it, and then disappear. You knew how to hide swiftly, and made use of it.

In the meantime, you had been studying up on his voice and the places you had felt his gaze at. You had been discreetly moving all around the kingdom, just pinpointing the places you would feel his gaze. Hearing if others talked about anyone acting strangely lately.

There were whispers of an elf that had been returned to Valinor from the halls of Mandos, and that said elf had been rather scarce as of late. You had also noticed that the places you had been feeling the gaze near were all near one particular area.

This elf was not very good at this game. Or either you were just that good. Or maybe, you mused, maybe he wanted to be found- you cut yourself off there. Of course not. That was ridiculous.

"I'll bet it's an ellon she's thinking about." Your brother teased you. You looked up from your book and rolled your eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to find 'someone to settle down with.'" You retorted smartly, flicking your hand at him dismissively. He glared playfully and you stuck out your tongue in reply.

You returned to your thought train. You would go to the spring tomorrow. You had a name, and it was a good guess. The name matched the voice, in your mind, at least. You turned the name over in your mind and it was on the tip of your tongue.

"See? She's got that dreamy look in her eye." Your brother pointed out smugly.

You threw the book at his head. "So? What if it is? Surely it can't be that bad." You replied wearily, leaning your head in your hands. After all, no elf really took that much interest in you. Oh they did at first, but when they learned more about you, you just didn't fit into their lives.

You could only hope that this elf would at least be a friend to you. His voice was constantly in your head, and his mysteriousness was intriguing to you.

...

The spring was clean and clear as always, and your light, white dress was splayed on the grass as you read a book and allowed your fingers to dangle slightly in the water. You had brought nothing but yourself and the book, and you were waiting.

When you felt the gaze again, you smiled lightly. "Mae Govannen." You greeted.

"Well met, my lady. Have you found a name yet?" He asked in reply, sounding amused.

You looked up in the direction of his voice. You opened your mouth, and the name spilled off of your lips gently, in a whisper, like a fond caress. "Ecthelion?" You asked hesitantly. There was a pause, and then a moment later, a rustle.

An elf appeared out of the brush. He captivated you. His hair was dark, like a deep blueish-black, and his eyes were a soft grey. He was tall and obviously had a strong stature. He smiled slightly.

"Well met, y/n. He greeted again. You didn't know that his heart was still pounding furiously from hearing his name on your lips. You stood and curtsied.

And from then on, a friendship bloomed. You often would meet him in the glade and read. He would bring a flute and play to you, and you, in turn, would often sing or read to him.

What you didn't realize was that every time you smiled, his heart leapt. When you laughed, the smile he had was because he loved to see your smile. Until one day.

...

"Ecthelion!" You called as you walked into the glade. He was there as usual, and looked up from where he had been sitting. You smiled in greeting, then sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning in concern. You sat down next to him and began to pick at the grass at your feet silently.

He waited patiently for you to answer. When you finally looked up, there were tears in your eyes. "Ada wants to marry me off." You replied thickly. "I don't want to wed someone I don't know or love, Thel." You called him by the nickname you had given him.

His heart stopped, and he swore it broke at that moment. You, beyond his reach forever? He couldn't stand the thought. Impulsively, he suddenly drew you into his arms as your shoulders shook with sobs.

"Is it already arranged?" He asked you, voice heavy.

"No. But he's looking." You replied, voice muffled by his tunic. His heart soared again.

"Y/n?" He asked you gently. You looked up, tears still trickling down your cheeks. And then you froze. Your eyes widened and your hands reflexively tightened, bunching his tunic in your hands. Heat flooded your cheeks and you gasped slightly, letting out a muffled sound of surprise.

Ecthelion had placed his lips on yours. They were hard compared to yours, but their touch was soft and cool on yours heated from crying. Then his lips lightly lifted, and you blinked, two tears streaking down your cheeks. Your mouth was slightly parted as you stared at him in shock.

He looked down at you. "Then I thank the Valar." He murmured tenderly, cupping your cheek. "That you are still in my reach. I saw you that day you danced in the glade, y/n, and I thought you to be a fairy. And then I realized that you were real. I love you, y/n, and I want you to be mine." He whispered, moving his thumb over your cheek.

Your eyes welled again, but this time in happiness. Ecthelion loved you! He wanted you! You bit your lip nervously and looked down at his tunic in your hands.

"I- I- really?" You asked, peering up at him. He smiled.

"Yes." He murmured tenderly.

"I- yes." You gave in, saying it in a whisper and hanging your head shyly. He lifted your chin and you could see the hope in his eyes.

"Then you will wed me?" He asked hopefully. You nodded slightly. His face broke into happiness that made your cheeks burn.

Then his lips landed on yours again and you forgot about your embarrassment. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved over yours gently.

"I love you, Ecthelion."


	3. Maeglin

** 7: thank you so much! Here is a new chapter. Yes, y/n means your name. ;) enjoy!**

**this one was requested by llcyyxx. Here's to her!**

Chapter 2: Maeglin

You wandered along the halls, just humming absently and thinking about the day. You sighed and went to the Princess Idril's chambers, where she had called you. You were her good friend, and an important lord's daughter as well.

Knocking on her door, you opened it to see her look up and smile. "Y/n! I was hoping that you would come!" She called, motioning you to come closer. You smiled back and sat down in a chair with a groan.

"More suitors?" She guessed sympathetically. You nodded, annoyed. There were so many, and you just didn't want to see them!

"They don't know how to understand the word 'no'!" You cried, frustrated. She laughed slightly as you rolled your eyes. The rest of the day was spent with her, you crafting a coronet while she embroidered.

...

The garden was cool and soothing, wind ruffling your hair as you sat on the edge of a fountain, trailing fingers in the water.

"I see that someone else has found my favorite spot." A male voice said behind you. You leaped up and turned around to see an ellon with dark hair and dark eyes and fair skin staring at you.

You gasped slightly and curtsied. "Forgive me, Prince, I did not know-"

"Did I say I was displeased?" He cut you off. You blinked and inclined your head.

"No, my lord." You replied meekly.

He walked forwards and studied you carefully. "What is your name, fair maiden?" He asked. You bit your lip nervously.

"Y/n, my lord." You replied quietly. He circled you, seemingly surveying you.

"I do not believe we have met before, y/n. You are the daughter of lord Norgaladir, are you not?" He asked you cooly. You nodded.

"Yes, Prince." You replied again.

He stopped in front of you, and tilted your chin up to look at him. "Pleased to meet you." He said, then dropped his fingers like they had been burned, abruptly turning away. "I hope we may meet again." His voice trailed off as he disappeared among the columns of the halls.

You blinked, confused. Well, that was unexpected. What you didn't know was that Prince Maeglin was confused at himself as well, hence the reason he left. He had come to the garden to release his frustrations about his unrequited love for his cousin Idril, but now he had something else on his mind.

...

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Ever since you had met the Prince in the garden that day, he had been on your mind, leaping to the forefront of your thoughts at the most unexpected of times.

You had tried to deny the reason that you were thinking about him, but it kept nagging at you. Not to mention every time you went to the dining hall, all throughout meals you could feel someone's gaze boring into you. But every time you tried to look up, it disappeared. It was frustrating.

After all, the prince could never love you. His love, as everyone knows, is for his cousin Idril only. And you were not but another lord's daughter. Not to mention that he was even more moody than usual these last few weeks.

In the meantime, you were trying to be extra kind to many of your suitors, trying to see if you could come to love at least one of them, and get him off of your mind.

...

You were in the garden again. You had just come from another walk with another suitor, whom you had insisted to leave you here, albeit to his reluctance.

You were just making your way to a rosebush when you were startled by the Prince Maeglin storming into the garden in an obvious rage, anger burning in his eyes.

You froze, unsure of what to do. You couldn't just leave, that wasn't proper. But you couldn't stay either, not with the prince like this. Just as you were debating what to do, he turned and saw you, to your horror.

The anger in his eyes suddenly shifted to something that you couldn't place, and your own eyes widened as he began to make his way towards you. He stopped right in front of you, studying you again.

You swallowed, and his eyes flared in anger again. He took a step forwards, and you took a step back. Another step forwards, and you stepped back again. Until he backed you right into a pillar. You had nowhere to go now.

"You." He said, voice tight. You were scared. "You." He seemed to be struggling for words. "It's all your fault." He said angrily. Emotion warred across his face while you became confused.

You opened your mouth, but he beat you to it. "It's all because of you. Because of you I cannot sleep, I cannot concentrate on anything!" He said, voice hysterical.

You were seriously debating whether to run or not. He took another step forwards, making you press yourself into the pillar. "Why must you do this to me?" He asked you. You opened your mouth again.

"I was not aware I had displeased you, my prince-"

He barked a laugh. "Yes. The friend of Idril." He snarled. You eyes suddenly flashed. So this was his irritation of her.

"It is quite unfair to take your anger on Idril out at me, my lord!" You replied, angered. He glared at you.

"I never said that I was angry at her." He retorted sharply. Your gaze wavered. Then what?

"Then please tell me what is wrong, my lord, so that I may apologize-" you were cut off again as he stepped closer to you again and reached out, pinning your arms against the pillar. The anger in his eyes changed again to that nameless emotion. You swallowed as his face neared yours, until his nose was nearly touching yours. Eyes bored into yours, and you were hit with déjà vu. "You want to know what is wrong? You want to know how to make it right?" He asked darkly.

"Yes." You replied, voice strangled in nervousness and fear.

"Marry me." He said, voice low and commanding. Your heart stopped. What?

"What?" You asked incredulously.

"Are you deaf?" He snorted. You glared.

"I am not a commoner you can just wed and then throw away when you're tired of her! Do not delude yourself into believing that I am her!" You replied, making to struggle against his arms. His grip tightened and effectively trapped you again.

"Who says I believed that? Who said that I would throw you away or tire of you? Who ever said anything about Idril but you? You are the one who captured my attention the day I saw you in the garden. The problem is that you have replaced her in my mind." He told you, voice deep and harsh.

"You are the one that I love, forget her." He commanded. You stared, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed crimson from the sudden declaration.

"What?" You squeaked, shocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Marry me." He said again, a bit more patiently. You blinked.

"I-" you bit your lip, not noticing that his eyes had darkened with that motion. "I cannot say no." You whispered, head hanging.

He suddenly growled, and his lips abruptly smashed against yours roughly. You let out a cry of shock that was muffled by his mouth and your eyes squeezed shut. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Say yes." He said, voice hoarse.

"Yes." You whimpered, still in shock.

"Say it." He whispered.

"I- I love you." You admitted quietly.

His lips captured yours again, and you forgot your fear and embarrassment. The sun set, and cast rays of red and stained you and Maeglin with the color as you both kissed against the pillar.


	4. Erestor

**this was requested by my Guest whose name escapes me, but here you go! Any other requests?**

Chapter 3 Erestor

The library was quiet, and you sat there in one corner, reading a large tome you had been trying to finish wishing a week. You were a fast reader, and you tended to read books fast.

A shadow suddenly fell over the book and you looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir grinning at you. They were your brothers, and you grinned back.

"'Dan! 'Ro! What are you doing here?" You asked happily, motioning next to you. They sat and scooted closer, smashing you between them.

"Watching you, of course, sis." Elladan replied evasively. You frowned.

"Why? Don't you have some kind of pranking schedule planned?" You asked innocently. They rolled their eyes at your teasing.

"No! We're following you to see who asks you to the Yuletide ball first!" Elrohir said as though it was obvious. You stared, mouth open.

"What?" You spluttered. They snickered. "What makes you so concerned about my love life all of a sudden?" You asked, glaring.

"We just realized how many elves stare at you in the hallways." Elladan replied darkly, glaring randomly at the door. You rolled your eyes with a sigh.

"Then you pay way too much attention. I'm your sister, of course they stare." You said wearily. Please don't let this be another stage of theirs!

"Nonetheless, we want to know." He said, waving a hand dismissively. I sighed.

"Well then be discreet if you must. I'll accept or refuse as I see fit." You tried to placate them. They shrugged. "And who exactly are you going to ask anyway?" You asked them suspiciously. They shrugged.

"Then go find an elleth to invite." You waved them off and turned back to your book. They pouted.

"Fine. Come on, 'Dan." Elrohir pouted. They skulked off while your lips twitched and you smiled at their backs fondly. They were your older brothers, and they doted on their little sister very much. Arwen was away at Lothlòrien, and you were the only sister still at home. Oh well. It had its pros and cons, no?

...

You were passing the library again when you decided to stop by and ask for some paper from whoever was on duty at the moment.

Shuffling through some random papers of yours, you stepped in and looked up when you stood in front of the desk.

"Oh! Erestor!" You said happily, smiling at the elf engrossed in his book. He started and looked up.

"Princess!" He stuttered, standing up awkwardly. You laughed at the flustered elf, dissolving into giggles at his red cheeks.

"It's fine, Erestor! Can I please have some paper? I'm afraid I've run out." You requested with a smile. He nodded and found you some.

"Hannon lle!" You thanked him and turned to leave.

"Happy reading, princess." He replied. You sent him a quick smile and disappeared, unaware of his deep breath that he took as he stared after you going down the halls.

...

It was almost the day of the Yuletide ball, and you still hadn't been asked out by anyone yet. You weren't really worried, knowing that Lord. Elrond, your Ada, would escort you if anything.

You were walking along the halls again, trying to get to the tailors to make your dress for the event when someone stopped you in the halls. You looked up to see an elf you recognized from the music guild standing there awkwardly.

You smiled. "May I help you?" You asked cheerily. He shuffled and looked down.

"Princess, I was wondering if you could suggest for me an elleth for the Yuletide ball?" He asked. You laughed. You knew he wasn't asking you, he would have said so if he had meant it that way.

"I would suggest Erillin." You replied. He nodded.

"My thanks, my lady." He said, and rushed off down the hall. You shook your head with another gaily laugh and waltzed down the hall again.

"Princess y/n." A familiar voice asked softly. You looked up to see Erestor standing in an adjacent hallway, hands behind his back. You slipped into the hall and smiled at him.

"Yes?" You asked with a smile. He held out his hands. There was a blood red rose stripped of thorns in them, and he offered it to you awkwardly.

"May I ask you to the Yuletide ball?" He asked you shyly and nervously. Your heart leaped into your throat. You had always liked him for his quiet demeanor and your shared love of books. You blushed and accepted the rose.

"Hannon lle, Erestor. I will." You replied shyly. Then you tucked the rose into your hair. He smiled brightly, and you rushed away to the seamstresses, arriving there flushed and panting, leaving him behind, a giddy smile on his face.

...

The day had come. You were dressed in a frosty blue and white gown, and was waiting for Erestor to pick you up. You were just settling a thin coronet on your head when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" You called lightly, turning back to the door just as it opened. Erestor was there, and he stopped as he entered the doorway, looking at you with wide eyes. You blushed.

"Is it- good?" You asked hesitantly, looking down at the dress.

"It's- you look- amazing." He stuttered. You giggled slightly. He was handsome too, with his dark hair braided neatly, and dust colored eyes, set off by his deep purple, blue, and white robes that matched yours as well.

You looped your arm through his and headed down the hallway together. He had given you another flower, this time a white winter flower. You took it with a smile and tucked it into your hair again.

You both entered the Hall of Fire together, and you looked around for your brothers, to see them each with an elleth, smiling. They looked to you and their mouths popped open. You frowned at them.

"What?" You mouthed. They shook their heads and looked dazed. You sighed silently as Erestor led you to the refreshments table. He handed you a glass of rose water and a honey cake, which you accepted with a smile.

"Hannon lle, Erestor!" You exclaimed happily, taking a tiny bite of the cake. He smiled and took one for himself, and you began to converse. Soon both of you were talking animatedly about your favorite books.

"But the 'Tales of the East' is so interesting!" You protested as he brushed them off as fairy tales. Elladan and Elrohir came up with grins.

"Arguing about books, as usual?" Elladan teased. You sent a conspiratorial grin Erestor's way.

"Well, we were actually talking about the differences in Alwin and Eldathar's versions of war strategy-" you started. They hurried away with groans, while you laughed after them. Erestor was chuckling.

"I assume you do that often, don't you, 'Restor?" You asked with a giggle. He smiled.

"Not too often, but some times..." He admitted. Music started up. You paused to look at the different elves sashaying on the floor and smiled winsomely.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Erestor asked you gently, holding out a hand. You smiled brightly and took his hand.

Both of you whirled on the dance floor, weaving in and out of the other elves gracefully. He was smiling at you, and your heart was pounding slightly, cheeks flushed from the look that was in his eyes. Like you were the only girl in the room.

Suddenly, both of you were pushed by another couple, right by the large fireplace, underneath the mantle. Immediately, all of the elves looked at you both, laughing and whistling.

You looked up and saw a branch of mistletoe, red berries and glossy green leaves seeming to smirk at you both. Erestor noticed it too, and both of you looked around helplessly.

"Come on!" Catcalls and wolf whistles sounded from the twins, and you bit your lip. Each second was more awkward then the last. You finally decided to do something.

"Well, if you won't-" you muttered, but the other elves heard you. You swiftly stepped forwards and stood on your tiptoes, leaning up.

Your eyes squeezed shut and you brushed your lips briefly against Erestor's, making him yelp in shock. But the sound was lost, drowned in the cheers of the other elves.

You fled away, cheeks burning, and made your way to a pillar in the corner of the halls. Thankfully, another couple has been shoved underneath the mistletoe instead, diverting attention from you.

Erestor appeared next to you a moment later, face crimson as well. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down at the floor and scuffing his feet slightly against the polished tile.

"For what?" You asked lightly in reply, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that was running through your lips without success.

"For having to-" he stammered to a halt. You smiled up at him.

"Well, I couldn't not do it, or else my brothers would never let me live it down- not that they will now anyway." You scoffed, rolling your eyes. The corner you were in was secluded and quiet, dark, and you were alone.

"I- I have to admit something, princess." Erestor suddenly said, face still aimed at the floor. You looked up at him questioningly.

"I-" he looked up and suddenly took a nervous step forwards, reaching out and grabbing your hand lightly. "I-" he bit his lip.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He mumbled embarrassedly. You stood still for a moment, mouth opening slightly. He- he had?

"You- you- have?" You asked weakly, biting your own lip.

He looked at you, and hope lit in his eyes. "Yes." He replied. You unconsciously reached up and brushed your lips, eyes darting down to the floor.

You were suddenly drawn into Erestor's arms, and you looked up at him, eyes wide. "I-I love you, y/n." He blurted. "I love you, and I want you to be my bondmate." He stopped and looked at you hopefully.

You squeaked in surprise. "You-" you didn't say anything more, you couldn't. Then you blushed and clutched the front of his tunic, biting your lip.

"Yes." You whispered, happiness swelling in your heart. He froze.

"Yes?" He asked, as though he couldn't believe it.

You choked in a half-laugh, half-sob of happiness. "Yes!" You said again, smiling up at him, tears sparkling in your eyes.

His face suddenly broke into a bright smile and he bent down, lowering his lips on top of yours. Your eyes fluttered closed, and his lips moved over yours softly. He pulled away, and your cheeks were dusted with rose petals.

"I love you, Erestor."

His lips landed on yours again, and you forgot about the embarrassment of the mistletoe. After all, it was because of it that you were now in his arms.


	5. Eonwë

**IM BACK! My exams are over! Sorry for the delay. This one is for llcyyxx. Phew, it's rather long, but I think it turned out okay. Tell me your opinion? And yes, I was listening to kiss me slowly when I write this. What can I say? It was for inspiration!**

Chapter 4: Eonwë

"Ehhh?" You asked, baffled, staring down at the piece of parchment in your hands. "Wha-?" You asked, looking up at your father and mother, confused.

They sighed at you. "It seems as though you caught the attention of the Valar somehow." Your father told you, settling a hand on your shoulder. You blinked.

"Am I- in trouble?" You asked your parents nervously. They smiled.

"I don't believe so, my dear, but you need to answer the summons." Your mother comforted, hugging you.

You were rather baffled. That morning, you had received a summons that the Valar wanted to see you. Valinor was a large place, and you couldn't imagine a reason why you, a simple elf, had caught their attention, but you decided to answer it. What choice did you really have, anyway?

Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, you went to dress in your finest to meet the Valar. The summons had asked you to be as prompt as possible.

...

"Lord Manwë." You murmured nervously, curtsying to the great being sitting in front you. He chuckled and stood, taking your hand. You hazarded a glance up at him, and were surprised to see that he was smiling at you. You gave him a small smile in reply.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, y/n." He said warmly, to your added confusion. Finally? What did that mean?

"Hannon lle, my Lord. It is a pleasure to be here." You were proud that your voice didn't waver, but was meek nonetheless.

"Indeed. I have called you here because it seems that you have caught the eye of one of the Maiar under my guidance. He asked me for permission to court you, and I, in turn, have called you to ask you if you will accept his courtship." He explained, patiently awaiting your answer.

You blinked, utterly shocked, and your mind began going on hyperdrive. It was stunning. What? A Maiar wanted you? How-why-? Then you remembered that Manwë was waiting for your answer. You chewed your lip slightly. You would become like Queen Melian and her King!

Position, though, never meant anything to you. You were a lowly elf, and you wouldn't really care much for your status if you did accept a Maiar's courtship. It would be rather difficult, after all, because you would have to accept the fact that he would be away for many days at a time.

"I- it's quite an honor." You stammered for a moment, then tried to gather yourself. "I would be- honored to accept- his courtship." You stuttered quietly, a hot blush marring your face.

Manwë chuckled again. "Good! I shall tell him. I'm sure you will see him tomorrow." He said, then nodded to you. "Stay safe, y/n." He said in a clear dismissal, voice pleased. You swallowed and nodded with another curtesy and then left.

...

"I don't even know who it is." You told your parents, voice muffled in your sleeve, head bowed on the table as they listened to your report incredulously.

"It's so exiting!" Your mother exclaimed. "Imagine being wed to a Maiar!" She clapped her hands, smiling.

Your father placed a hand on your sleeve. "Are you sure you are happy with this?" He asked you softly.

You looked up, tears sparkling in your eyes, but a smile on your face. "I agreed, didn't I? I can at least try, Adar. I'm just nervous." You murmured, looking back down at the table. He smiled at you.

"Good. He had better treat my daughter well, or I will beat him, Maiar or not." He said seriously, but with a twinkle in his eyes as he winked at you.

You burst into tearful laughter, choking at his successful attempt to cheer you up a little.

...

There was a knock at the door, and you wrung your hands nervously in your room, dressed in a simple, cream-colored dress embroidered with silver.

You had been thinking about it all night last night, trying to think of what to wear. You mother had suggested your best gown or a new one, then pestered you until you finally said in exasperation that you would just wear a simple dress.

Obviously this Maiar had been watching you if he wanted to court you, so what was the use of dressing or acting any differently then you had before? If you did, he might think you to be the type who cared only for his attentions because of position. So out of nervousness, you decided to act just yourself.

Your mother appeared at the door. "Come, dear, he's waiting!" She told you, bustling you out the door in spite of your half-hearted protests. You finally gave up and gave up trying to fix your hair, walking nervously into the waiting room of your house, to see your father talking with someone in the doorway.

Knowing your father, the Maiar had obviously refused the invitation to come in. Probably to avoid embarrassment. Your father turned and smiled.

"Ah, mîn yeldë, here you are! Come." He said, holding out his hand to you. You didn't look up to the doorway, but you could feel a foreign gaze lingering on you, and it made you a little self-concious.

You placed your hand in your father's, then looked up at his face. You searched his eyes, and they wrinkled slightly at the corners at his smile. His eyes reassured you. He looked pleased and a tinge of surprise and pride lingered there. Then he was happy with this Maiar, then. It made you feel comforted.

"He would like to take you for a walk for the day, y/n. Will that be acceptable to you?" Your Adar asked you formally. You nodded slightly.

"Yes, Adar." Your voice was quiet and meek, but it didn't sound nervous or shaky, for which you were grateful. He smiled again.

"So be it, then." He handed your hand over to the being in the doorway according to custom, and a large, strong hand cradled yours gently, calloused fingers wrapping lightly around your small ones. Your hand was quite dwarfed by his.

You curtsied to your father, then suffered yourself to be led out of the doorway, out into the small garden out front.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady y/n." Said a voice from beside you. You blinked at the sound of his voice. It was powerful and strong, the voice of a messenger. Then you smiled slightly.

"And you, lord-" you broke off slightly, turning to look up at him for the first time. He paused in the walk and turned to look down at you as well. Your breath caught.

He was undeniably, unbelievably handsome. His long hair tumbling freely down his shoulders was a light, cornsilk blonde, with deep green eyes and fair skin, a clip tying the top half of his hair back. He was wearing a light blue and white tunic with slit sleeves and gold embroidery. His white trousers were covered up to his knees by his tunic.

And he was tall. At least a head over you. The top of your head only reached up to his shoulders. "Eonwë, my lady." He replied, inclining your head. You felt stunned again. The messenger of Manwë!?

"Lord Eonwë." You finished your previous sentence, dipping into a light curtesy to him, hand still clasped in his. He smiled at you, sending a light tingle up your spine. You scolded yourself and reminded yourself that he was a Maiar.

"Just call me Eonwë, my lady." He corrected you. You smiled nervously.

"Just y/n." You murmured. He smiled down at you with a warmth in his eyes that made you feel slightly uncomfortable.

"As you wish, y/n." He agreed. The way he said your name sounded like he was savoring it on his tongue. His fingers tightened slightly around your hand and then relaxed again. "Shall we continue?" He asked gently, to which you nodded and both of you proceeded on.

"I hope I have not frightened you with my sudden request for courtship." He suddenly spoke, sounding serious. You glanced sideways, surprised, to see his face looking a little hard, lips pressed together in self-deprecation, almost.

"No, E-Eonwë." You stumbled over his name slightly. "I was surprised and honored, but not frightened." You admitted, head bowed slightly, a small frown on your face. He seemed to pause for a moment.

"I had hoped that you could come to- accept me a little more." He sounded like he was struggling to hold himself back from something, voice deep. Then he paused, obviously at a loss of words. You decided to interject to avoid an awkward situation, giggling slightly, unable to help yourself.

"Isn't that what courtship is?" You asked, giggling.

He paused, then chuckled. "I meant that I already know that I want you as my wife, but I was hoping to get you to feel the same way about me first." He said, put at ease by your laughter at his blunder.

You suddenly blushed. "Oh. I- well, I-" you stuttered slightly, at a loss. "I didn't really expect anyone to notice me." You suddenly admitted.

You had come in your wanderings to a small clearing with a spring in the middle. He paused for a moment, turning to look at you. You looked up at him in reply, lips slightly parted in embarrassment. His gaze flitted over your face, then he seemed seemed to force himself latch onto your eyes. You swallowed slightly.

"I first noticed you one day when I was trying to find someone to give a message to. You were in the city square with several of your friends, I suppose, and laughing with some young ellon." He replied thoughtfully. "You captured me, so much that I spent a whole minute trying to remember why I was there in the first place." He said, lips twitching slightly. Your face flushed crimson.

Then he paused, seemingly uncertain. "It took a while for me to gather courage about it," he admitted, "since I didn't know if you were already courting, but then I decided to try at least. I couldn't get you off of my mind anyways." He said, so matter-of-factly that you almost felt dizzy from shock.

"So I asked Manwë, and I am honored that you have chosen to accept my courtship." He smiled a bit hesitantly, eyes questioning. You blinked, then smiled slightly.

"Well, the ellon you saw me with were probably my friends' brothers, like brothers to me in a way. No one has ever asked to court me." You admitted. "I am rather young, to be honest." You twirled a lock of hair around your finger with your free hand.

"I just came of age three years ago, and I really don't know anyone who doesn't know me from when we were children." You smiled at him. "So no one really took much interest in me I guess." You explained.

He tugged your hand so that your arm was tucked into his with a smile, and gently pulled you on again. "Then I am pleased to be your first suitor." He replied, sounding pleased. You laughed slightly at his choice of words.

The conversation drifted off to other topics, while you both learned more about each other and walked, enjoying the scenery on the way. You liked the walk, because it was slow and languid, not rushed or too difficult.

You finally started to near your house again as the sun began to go down and disappear over the horizon. He took your hand formally again from his arm and led you to the door.

Your father opened the door, having seen you approach, and waited with a smile. Eonwë turned to you with a smile. "Thank you for your company, y/n. I hope that I may have the honor of meeting you again tomorrow?" He asked you, lifting your hand to his lips and bowing his head to your knuckles. You bit back a gasp at the pang that went through you and the heat that scorched up your arm at the touch and managed a shaky smile.

"Yes, thank you, Eonwë." You replied shyly, pulling your hand away with a light curtesy. With a bow to you and then your father, he turned and swished away. You didn't linger but went back into the house, thoughts roiling through your mind.

You sank into a chair, burying your hands into your hands in confusion. The door clicked as it closed, and your Mother and Father sat down as well, asking you how it went. You told them everything, not excluding a single detail, voice muffled in your hands.

You looked up. "I'm so confused, Adar, Naneth. I- I don't know what to think. He's really kind and handsome, and I can tell that he is noble, but can I actually love him? It's so difficult to know what to believe. I feel pressured to love him, since he wants me, but at the same time I want to love him just for him, not because I feel obligated to." You agonized to them.

Your Adar chuckled. "You have the right mind, penneth. Give it time. Open your heart. If he loves you like I think he does, then he will be willing to wait as long as it takes for you to love him. You have just met him, for Valar's sake! Don't expect to feel anything that soon!" He comforted, patting your hand. You smiled at him shakily, feeling a little better, but you still weren't completely sure.

You went to bed as soon as you could get away from your ecstatic mother. You knew that she loved you and wanted the best, and you loved her for that, but sometimes her excitement over any potential suitors could get annoying. She had always been the sappy one. You collapsed into bed, falling asleep, not realizing how tired you had been from the strain of emotion and the walk.

...

It had been several days since your second walk with Eonwë, and you hadn't seen him since then, since he had gone to Arda to deliver a few messages. You were a bit grateful for the temporary separation, for you had been rather overwhelmed at the attention he had given you.

Not that you were complaining, it was just that you felt you needed some time away from him to sort out your feelings and thoughts. He had given you, during the two days that you had been together, flowers and even a small bracelet made of gold. You had thanked him for both and kept the flowers in a vase in your room. The bracelet hadn't left your arm from the moment he had slipped it on your wrist.

Even now you sat in your room, thinking about the past two days. Every word that had been exchanged that you could remember, every look and every touch. You closed your eyes, breath shuddering.

You were getting pretty desperate despite your Adar's words. You knew that Eonwë would wait, but felt selfish to make him, despite that another part of you argued that he wouldn't want you to just give in out of obligation or pressure.

You felt that you could easily love him, but you just weren't sure if you actually DID or not. He had been gone for three days, and each day you had felt agonized, thinking about it and warring with yourself. You'd never had to deal with anything like this before! You hadn't even gone out with any of your friends because you didn't really want to tell anyone that Eonwë was courting you.

"Do I? Can I? I know I could, I'm sure of it, but DO I?" You mumbled to yourself. "If only I knew! Oh Valar, Lord Manwë, I know I'm not important, but please, somehow, show me if I do or I don't." You whispered, clasping your hands pleadingly and sinking down by the windowsill.

As though in answer, there was a light breeze through the window and right afterwards a knock on the door. You leaped up, startled, then went to your bedroom door and opened it to see an elven messenger standing there. You blinked, then curtsied.

He bowed and handed you a piece of parchment. You swallowed and then thanked him. He nodded and left, while you went back into your room and opened the letter. You sank into a chair as you read it, turning pale.

The letter fluttered to the ground from nerveless fingers just as your father came in. He hurried over to you, kneeling down next to you. "Y/n? What is it?" He asked, concerned. You looked at him, tears in your eyes.

"Eonwë is injured by a poisoned arrow." You replied, voice small and cracked. "He is at the healer's." You stood and went over to the window. "Is this my answer?" You whispered into the air. A breeze seemed to shove you towards the door.

You turned back and began to get ready to leave. "Mîn yeldë?" Your father asked. You looked to him.

"I'll go see him." Your voice was even, even though you felt scared. You weren't too worried about him, for he was a Maiar and should heal properly. He smiled and hugged you.

"Good." He replied simply. You nodded, pushing back tears of frustration at yourself, and taking nothing but a simple ribbon that you used to tie up your hair, left out the door. You were dressed in nothing but a simple blue gown, and your hair let loose and flowing, unlike the usual way you tied it up.

You arrived at the healers and asked to see The Lord Eonwë. Albeit surprised, the healers led you there. "Is he healing well?" You asked them neutrally.

"He should be well in two days, my lady." Replied a healer. "Is there a reason you ask?" He asked politely. You smiled.

"He is a friend to me." You replied truthfully. The ellon nodded and studied you interestedly. Not liking the gaze, feeling like you were betraying Eonwë, you excused yourself into the room and closed the door behind yourself.

The window by the bed was open and a small breeze pushed your hair behind your shoulders as you approached the bed falteringly. You bent over and sat on the edge of the bed. Eonwë's shoulder was bound, but he looked okay, despite that his eyes were closed, usual for a Maiar and elf.

You hesitantly took his hand gently, placing it on your knees. "I heard that you were injured, and I hoped that you wouldn't mind if I visited." You told him softly, just in case he could hear you.

"I'm glad that you are alright." You went on quietly, running your fingers across his absently, looking out of the window. "I thought that it might cheer you to hear that I haven't taken the bracelet off. I have missed you while you away." You added shyly, turning back to his face.

You brushed a lock of hair off of his cheek. "I want to give you this. I hope you'll accept it as a small gift from me." You said embarrassedly, then tied the ribbon lightly around his wrist. "It's an old ribbon that I used to tie my hair up with. The day you first saw me I had this on." You explained.

You sighed and turned back to look at his face. It was smooth and peaceful, and you hung your head. Did you love him? Then you wondered. How would you feel if he- died? It wasn't very possible, but you just wondered. How would you feel if he left forever? Never to see him again?

An acute pang went through your heart. Or could you see him fall for another? Another, even more painful pang rushed through you. His hand was warm and yours were cold. You closed your eyes and a tear streaked out. You loved him.

You couldn't bear to see him hurt. Of course, you would feel the same for anybody, but you couldn't bear to see him in this kind of state. You wanted to see him and talk to him again. See his deep, expressive green eyes and hear his voice, to feel his strong hand grasp yours again.

How could you have been so stupid? Yes,of course you loved him! You noticed that that sun was going down, and stood to leave, placing his hand gently back onto the bed. You hesitated, then bent over his face, his eyes still closed, and your hair brushed the sides of his face.

You bent a little closer and placed your lips on his bottom lip lightly, barely brushing it. Then you lifted your head a moment later. "I will look forwards to seeing you again." You whispered slightly, and left.

That night, you dreamed of green eyes and cornsilk hair and a laughing voice. And words of love from the same voice.

...

There was a knock on the door, and you yelped as your head hit the underside of the shelf that you had been cleaning as you tried to stand up.

Your hair was tied up and you were dressed in a simple dress of golden colored silk, nothing very fancy; but you liked it because your Adar had told you that you reminded him of a winsome maid whenever he saw you in it.

You hurried away from the living room as your mother opened the door, and ran to your room, taking your hair down from where it was tied up. Despite that you rarely did that, you wanted to hide your face in case it was an ellon. Ever since the healer and the look he had given you, you felt uncomfortable around one.

Your mother suddenly came into your room and smiled. "Someone to take you out on a walk for the day!" She told you cheerily, popping back out. You froze. Eonwë?

You looked down at yourself and tossed your hands up. You weren't really that dirty at all, just you didn't really look like you normally did with your hair down. Well, he wouldn't care, would he? Shaking out your dress to look at least a little more presentable than you already did, you moved out of the door, bowing your head so that your hair fell like a curtain over your face.

You quietly moved through the house and to the doorway, looking back as you approached the door. Then you slowly turned your head, hair covering one of your eyes as you lifted your head to look up at the guest's face. Your mouth opened slightly, eyes widening in surprise. Then you smiled.

"Eonwë!" You smiled up at him, surprised, brushing the hair out of your eye impatiently. He was smiling down at you, albeit his eyes looking a tad strained. You frowned.

"Is- something wrong?" You faltered, closing the door behind you as you moved outside. He laughed slightly.

"No." He replied with a bow, holding out his hand to you invitingly. You took it and he whisked you off. "Thank you for visiting me." He started. You started slightly and blushed, hair spilling over your face again.

"I- you're welcome." You replied hesitantly, feeling embarrassed.

"And thank you for your gift." He added, sounding cheery. You noticed it still tied around his wrist and felt oddly pleased.

"You're welcome." You replied, a smile in your voice.

"I heard you, despite that I couldn't answer." He added, just as you arrived in a glade that you had never seen before, quite a way from your house. He paused and turned to you. "It made me happy to hear that you kept it on." He told you, tracing the band on your wrist lightly.

You said nothing, just smiled slightly. He suddenly stepped closer. "Perhaps it was just my imagination, but did you- kiss me?" He asked quietly, a tinge of hopefulness in his voice that you missed.

Your head went up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, It was nothing-" you blurted nervously. He suddenly pulled you closer, so that you were pressed flush against him, and you stopped, mouth parting as you looked up at him, startled.

He bent closer to you, gaze intense. "That wasn't nothing." He said, voice sounding raspy. You swallowed, drowning in his deep green eyes.

"I-" you couldn't continue. His breath was puffing against your face, and his eyes looked into yours. Yours were wide and you felt your face hot from blushing furiously.

"I thought of you everyday I was away. How much I missed you. You don't know the agony I had to go through when I heard you say that you missed me and that you were looking forward to seeing me again, and not be able to hold you." He murmured, eyes growing desperate, searching yours.

You didn't know what to say. What could you say to something like that? You closed your eyes and your mouth closed, trying to fight off the burning, tingling feeling of sparks dancing down your spine where his hands held you. Then you opened your eyes to see that his own were dark and pleading, asking you for an answer.

A swallow went down your dry throat, but all you could do was shake your head wordlessly and part your mouth as though to answer, but close it again. Your hands went up to his chest and clutched his tunic.

His breath audibly hitched, and you could tell that he was fighting something inside himself. You didn't want him to hurt himself any farther, so instead you reached up and kissed his cheek shyly. His head suddenly jerked to the side and his grip on you tightened as his mouth found yours. His lips were burning, and you let out a cry of surprise against them, but it was lost in the kiss.

He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and wrenched himself away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he started, sounding apologetic, which was a little ruined by his hoarse voice.

You cut him off by reaching up to seek the contact again, not knowing what else to say or do, surprised at your own boldness. He started slightly as your lips brushed his lower lip, then gave in readily, leaning down again for your mouth.

Your eyes closed in bliss as his lips caressed yours gently and tenderly, lovingly, and feeling a little sad as he pulled away gently. You opened your eyes, lips burning red and face flushing as your eyes lowered and your hands tightened on his tunic.

His nose nuzzled your cheek and you looked up at him. He was smiling at you wonderingly, eyes filled with such happiness that you forgot everything.

"Eonwë- I-" you said quietly, faltering. He shook his head and pulled you even closer, if that was even possible.

"Amin mela lle, y/n." He murmured into your ear. You sighed.

"Ar lle Mellon, Eonwë." You replied shyly, eyes closing as you stared at his tunic.

He tilted your head back up and captured your lips again in a desperate plea. His mouth was gentle, and they moved over yours, finding that they fit perfectly together. Your eyes squeezed shut, giving yourself to him to do as he pleased.

He pulled away gently and your eyes flew open, breathing heavily. He swallowed as his eyes riveted on your swollen and kiss-bruised lips stained crimson like fire-berries.

"Stay with me. Don't leave me alone."He whispered lowly, breath puffing against your ear.

"Y-yes." You replied breathlessly. His heat had sucked all of the air out of your lungs.

He smiled at you adoringly and leaned in again. You didn't mind. It wasn't every day that an elleth got proposed to by a Maiar, after all.


	6. Gil-Galad

**this is commissioned to Cupcake155! Sorry it's so short, but Gil-Galad is pretty difficult...**

Chapter 5: Gil-Galad

It's cold outside. You stood on the balcony, shivering and cold, just looking out from the palace to the grounds below.

You were looking at your brother Elrond, trying to watch his training, but you were freezing. Your hands wrapped around your arms, trying to feel warm.

A cloak suddenly draped itself over you, and you started, turning around. "Lord Gil-Galad!" You exclaimed with a curtesy, shocked. The dark-haired, brown-eyed elf nodded his head.

"You shouldn't be out without a cloak." He said, surveying you neutrally. You looked down, ashamed.

"Forgive me, my lord. I wanted to see my brother." You replied sheepishly.

"You could become too cold. Your brother does well." He said, looking down at what you had been, face blank as he changed the subject. You blinked and drew the cloak a little tighter around your shoulders.

"Hannon lle, my lord." You replied, a little unsure of yourself.

He glanced to you. "You should call me by my name. I have one, you know." He said, sounding a little annoyed. You swallowed.

"As you wish, m- Gil-Galad." You said hesitantly, feeling odd to just say his name and nothing more.

"Your name is y/n, am I correct?" He asked, glancing down again and then turning away to face you, arms crossed. You nodded.

"Yes." You replied hesitantly.

He studied you for a moment, face expressionless. Then, "It would please me to see you again tomorrow. You may return my cloak to me then." He stated, then swept away, head held high. You blinked. This had been a most unexpected day, that's for sure.

...

"I don't know!" You burst out, glaring at Elrond. "I told you the truth! How am I to know what he wants to see me for!?" You asked, turning away and shaking.

"I know you're scared of losing me like Elros, Elrond, but please, I promised you I wouldn't leave you. And I mean it." You promised him again, sinking to the floor.

He paused, then knelt as well, hugging you. "I'm sorry, sister. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just- worried for you." He mumbled. You smiled up at him forgivingly.

"I know." You replied, wrapping your arms around him. "I know."

...

"Thank you for allowing me to use your cloak, Gil-Galad." You thanked the high King of the Noldor, handing him the clean, folded cloth. He took it from you and then dropped it carelessly onto a stone bench in the study you had been admitted into.

He approached you. "Thank you for returning it promptly." He replied, and then turned away again towards the window. You shivered as a breeze blew through the room.

"Why are you always so cold?" He asked you, turning his profile to show his frown. You looked at him, mouth open, then hung your head.

"It's- nothing that can be helped." You replied softly, looking down. "But thank you for your concern."

A finger tilted your chin up. "I want to know." He demanded you. You sighed, unable to deny his command.

"My brother Elros." You replied, head bowed. "Elrond never got over his death. I've made a promise to stay by him for his sake, but I- I've raised Elros and Elrond. To see him go has begun to make me fade- the only thing keeping me here is my promise to Elrond. I feel so cold, lately." You replied, feeling a bit dizzy.

There was a silence for a moment, then the high King hugged you gently. You got over the dizzy spell and pulled away abruptly with an apology.

"Why are you so cold?" He repeated, this time in a murmur. You had a funny feeling that he wasn't talking about the temperature though, this time.

...

"I don't feel too badly today, Elrond, I'll be fine. I'm going out to watch some sparring, if you don't mind." You told your brother, patting his arm and heading out the door, when he suddenly grabbed your hand.

"Are you sure? You were cold yesterday. That is unlike you, y/n." He said, frowning. You smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." You replied, then kissed his cheek and headed out to the training grounds. You felt better, yes, but uneasy at the same time. It felt too good, like your mind was brooding, just waiting for something to happen in order to give a good excuse to explode.

"You look like your mind is far away, my lady." An elf you knew sat beside you on the bench where you absently watched the spars. You sighed.

"Yes, Camaendir, it is." You murmured, looking up at the sky. "It is so late." You said absently. "So late to do anything..." You muttered. Just then there was a shout of pain from the grounds.

You both snapped to to see Gil-Galad holding his arm. "I'm so sorry, my lord-!" The soldier he was sparring with apologized.

"It's quite alright. Just a scratch." He replied, lifting his hand. You stood and walked over to him, reaching out for his arm, almost in a daze.

"It could get infected." You murmured, then ripped off a piece of your cloak. You used your elven healing abilities to heal the wound partially, at least so that all the infection would leave, and then wrapped it up with the strip of cloth.

"Thank you, lady y/n." He said, looking into your face. Funny, you hadn't noticed that look in his eyes before. Why was the whole world spinning?

"Y/n!" A voice called out to you from so far away. Everything was dark, and sounds were muted. Why was there so much pain? It was like something inside of you had broken into two pieces. Despite that it hurt, something was nagging at your mind.

"Elrond." You whispered, struggling against the pain. "I won't leave you." You cried out in your mind, reaching out for him.

"But you'll see Elros again. Why didn't you tell me you were fading?" Elrond's voice seemed to be hurt.

"I promised. I have you to live for." You answered, unsure if the conversation was even real.

"I will live. If you really want to leave, who am I to stop you? I will miss you, though." Replied his voice.

But you weren't fooled. You heard the pain in his tone. "No, I promised! But it hurts." You added on a whisper. "Everything fades away so slowly." You noted wearily. "So peaceful- but you need me." You addressed your brother.

"I've always needed you, but not anymore. I can take care of myself, sister. You don't have to feel as though you need to baby me anymore." He replied harshly.

Tears welled in your eyes. Then no one needed you anymore? "Elrond. I thought you loved me." You murmured, feeling betrayed.

"I do. But you need to let go of me." Came the reluctant reply. "Let go so that you can go on." He whispered again.

"But you need me-" you started again, conflicted about what to do.

"Not if you don't want to stay." He finally said.

"No one needs me." You tried to convince yourself.

"No. That's not true. I need you. No matter how cold you are. I need you." A new voice entered your thoughts. There was a tug, and you felt a little less dazed. Things cleared slightly.

"I want you to stay, for me. Maybe it is selfish, but it's the only thing I ever asked for." It said sadly. "The only thing." It reiterated.

You felt confused. There was another tug, and things cleared even more. Consciousness loomed in front of you, like the surface of the water to a drowning being.

Something warm was enveloping you, and you felt tingly. You broke the surface with a gasp, and then everything went black.

...

Your eyes opened hazily to see a murky figure in front of you. "Thank goodness you're awake." Elrond's voice sounded hoarse, like he had been crying. He hugged you tightly, and you gave a weak smile.

"You never cried about it before." You tried to shrug it off weakly.

"Don't jest." He said, voice cracking. "I don't want you to go." He mumbled, still hugging you tightly. "No matter what I said, I don't want you to leave. You were fading so fast." He said, worry thick in his voice. You sighed.

"Amin hiraetha, (I'm sorry) Elrond. I won't do it again, I promise." You said, hugging him back. "I kept my promise." You whispered.

"You did. Thank you." He murmured, and then placed you back down on the bed gently.

"Are you cold?" He asked, worried. Your vision cleared as you blinked a few times.

"A tiny bit, but not so much." You replied, voice raspy from strain.

"Rest. Someone wants to see you, so I'll go." He said, standing. He sounded a little peeved about it, but you didn't get the chance to ask.

Someone else came and sat down on the edge of the bed. You looked up, blinking the light into focus, and your eyes widened.

"Lord Gil-Galad." You said, surprised. He frowned slightly.

"I would prefer if you just used my name." He said again. You nodded.

"As you wish." You said quietly. You were a little confused.

"What happened?" You asked him. He took your hand in his.

"Your healing took too much of a toll on your spirit. Your spirit broke and you began to fade quickly." He answered, sounding distant. "No wonder you were always so cold." He mused to himself.

Your mouth opened a little. "But then- who called for me?" You asked no one in particular. "Someone pulled me back, but I don't know who. His words- they trouble me. What did he mean?" You were bewildered and your mind was fuddled.

"It was I." The elf noble replied. You stared at him in shock.

"All I ever wanted was to get to know you. Always I asked for things for my people, never myself- but the only thing I ever asked of the Valar for me was you." He said, emotionless mask breaking into an insecure look.

"I only- ever wanted- you..." He said longingly, pinning you with his gaze. "I called you back because- I need you." He finished. He went quiet, waiting your answer.

Your head spun. He wanted you- he saved you- that could only mean that he had used his feä to call you back- and that meant that he had probably kissed you to do so. You felt weak.

"I- I- I can't- why me?" You asked, looking up at him.

"Because I found you so fascinating, I suppose." He admitted, caressing your hand in his own. "I found you to be so cold, but not unkind. Only aloof, but still caring. You were an enigma that I realized I could only solve one way- to get to know you." He replied, looking into your eyes.

Your eyes closed. "You are my King. I cannot deny you anything, be it even myself." You gave him your answer.

"I don't want your duty." He replied, sounding vulnerable. You opened your eyes again.

"You said you needed me." You whispered. "You already have my heart, so I supposed that you meant you needed a shell to hold it in as well." Your voice was weak with tiredness, but the way his face lightened with hope made you feel a little stronger.

He bent down, and his lips met yours gently. So firm, like a King. But so soft, like the elf that he was. Unselfish and caring.

Who cared about fading? You had a brand-new reason to live. Somehow, you wondered if Elros was watching you somewhere and smiling at the change of events, heart wise and mind wise.


	7. Caranthir

**well, I have no idea why I made this so long, but anyways, here it is. This was just a random thing that I did. Not a request. Or rather, it's more like an apology gift for WoodElf Jedi for not working on her request yet. I'm still stuck. **

**Thanks for all of the faves and follows!**

Chapter 6: Caranthir

"Y/n!" Your father called you from the sitting room. Hurriedly, you made your way there and curtsied with a smile.

"I'm here Ada!" You replied. He smiled and stood, kissing your cheek.

"Your Naneth is waiting for you at the palace. You had better hurry and get ready if you are to be on time." He said, gently pushing you off in the direction of your room.

"Yes Ada. I will be out soon, I promise!" You called over your shoulder, hurrying to do as you were told.

Your family, as minor nobles in the harem, had been invited to a private celebration with the royals Feänor and his wife Nernandel and their seven sons for celebrating the creation of the Silmarils.

You wondered if you were expected to do anything in particular while you were there. Sometimes you were asked to dance or sing in court, but never had you some so in front of the royals. Not that you really wished to. You were rather painfully shy at times.

You decided to leave your hair down and only put a jeweled pin in it. Your dress was not ridiculously extravagant like most elleths wishing to catch the attention of the princes, but rather simply embroidered and modest, yet at the same time fitting for the occasion. It was a lavender color that was decorated with silver beads at the hem, waist, and edges of the sleeves.

Hurrying back out to your waiting father, you took one last stock of yourself in the mirror and decided that it was good enough. "I'm ready, Ada." You informed your father with a small smile. "Is it good enough?" You asked him for his opinion.

He studied you carefully, and then returned the smile. "Perfect. Now come, let's go before your mother decides to have us slain for our tardiness." He teased you, while you rolled your eyes with a laugh.

"Oh Ada." You sighed.

Finally arriving at the palace, you were welcomed by the guards and directed to the correct hall for the celebration. To your surprise as you entered, it wasn't very formal, but instead loose and free, just a few noble families there that you were familiar with.

You and your father approached Feänor and his wife at the head of the table, and curtsied and bowed in greeting. Feänor laughed and gave you both greeting, obviously already deep in the cups.

"Welcome! It is a pleasure to see you." He greeted, and you smiled softly as he and Ada began to converse. Nernandel smiled at you and you curtsied in reply.

"My lady." You said.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked, grasping your hand gently.

"Y/n, my lady. Thank you for inviting me here. It is an honor." You said shyly.

She gave a light laugh. "It is a pleasure to meet you, y/n. Your father sings your praises." She replied with a wink. You didn't know how to answer.

"Oh, thank you, my lady. All good things, I hope." You replied with a smile, sending a loving glance to your father. She saw and smiled to herself. What you didn't know was that this celebration was also her own conspiracy to invite elleths she approved of to get to know her sons.

After a little bit of talking with her, you excused yourself to go find your best friend who had also come. "Bf/n! I'm happy to see you here!" You finally found her and she turned, face lighting up to see you.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming! I am too!" She squealed, and you both walked off together to get a drink for yourselves. You decided on a glass of fruit juice and she decided on the same.

"It is beautiful evening." Your friend noted dreamily with a smile towards the balcony. You nodded.

"It is. Very much so. I wonder how many stars are out tonight." You murmured, sipping from the cup.

Then your friend leaned over. "It's sickening the way those elleths hang off of every word that the princes say." She whispered. "Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not a princess." She shuddered. You agreed, glancing to see what she meant with a frown.

Elleths sidled up to the seven brothers, giving them the innocent faces and laughing coquettishly. They might as well have been holding up signs saying 'pick me.'

"Oh, Naneth is calling me- excuse me a moment, y/n." She hurried away and you were left alone for a moment. You didn't really care. It didn't bother you.

"Well hello there." A friendly male voice drew you out of your reverie. With a small start, you looked up to see an ellon smiling down at you. He was rather handsome, with grey eyes and silvery hair. You smiled genuinely in reply.

"Greetings." You replied with a polite curtesy.

"You seemed to be alone, so I decided to come and see if I could learn your name." He said with a smile.

"Oh! My name is y/n. Pleased to meet you-" you gave him a puzzled glance.

"Forgive me, my name is Darthan." He apologized, holding out his hand for yours. Hesitating, you put your hand in his and he lifted it to his lips. "It is an honor to meet such a beautiful elleth." He complimented, letting go of your hand reluctantly.

"T-thank you. It is very kind of you to say so." You replied with a small smile. You didn't know what to think of him. He was quite polite and well-mannered, setting you at tentative ease, and he seemed kind enough. But you weren't quite sure of his approach to you. Did you really want to get into a relationship with him?

Through the next hour you talked, learning more about each other. You didn't notice that someone was secretly watching and glowering inwardly to himself. When the ellon finally left your side with your agreement to meet him tomorrow, you were certainly conflicted. Never before had you had an ellon ask to see you before.

Your Ada came up to you. "And who was that?" He teased you, raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Darthan, Ada." You replied absently, staring down into your cup with a frown.

"Oh? And has he so captured your attention that you cannot think of anything else?" Your father asked suspiciously. You looked up at him with a sigh.

"No, Ada. I was thinking of whether or not I was wise to accept his invitation for a walk tomorrow." You replied drearily, swirling the last of your juice thoughtfully.

"Well you never know until it has happened, hmm?" He replied, walking away for another cup of wine. You shook your head after him, lips quirking in spite of yourself. You would never hear the end of it, good results or not. That was how your father was.

A figure made its way towards you, but you didn't notice at all. Just then, your mother appeared next to you. "Have you had a good time, iel-nîn?" She asked cheerfully. You smiled at her.

"It is a very nice occasion, Naneth." You replied noncommittally. She nodded, pleased, and went off again. But it was too late. The figure had changed direction again and was gone.

Seeing another ellon start to approach from the corner of your eyes, his eyes set unmistakably on you, you stirred like you had remembered something and discreetly fled away, not wanting any more company. You looked around and tentatively backed into a dark and secluded corner, relieved to see no one paying any attention- and started as your arms were grasped by a pair of hands.

You gave a small gasp as a strange jolt went through you like you had subconsciously recognized that touch, but shook it off and turned around in surprise, to see a face looking back at you. "Oh! Forgive me!" You apologized, curtsying in recognition of his coronet.

He frowned briefly before taking your hand and lifting you up from your show of respect. "What is your name, fair maiden?" He asked cooly, ignoring your greeting.

"Y/n, my lord." You replied nervously. You recognized him now. He was Caranthir the dark. He was undeniably handsome. His hair was dark, but when a small beam of light flashed over the corner for a brief moment, you saw that it was wine-colored in the brightness. His eyes were an amber color that had glowed in the light, and his skin was pale, contrasting with his darker features.

"I see. Y/n. It is a pretty name." He said, studying you with an expression you couldn't place.

"Thank you." You all but whispered. Never before had you had so much attention from the opposite gender before. What was that saying that your friends had always used? 'It never rains but pours.' It quite summed up your thoughts now.

"And why were you so obviously eager to get away from whatever you were?" He asked, obviously wanting conversation. He leaned against the wall languidly, watching your face intently with his piercing eyes. You felt extremely self-concious.

"I-I'm not really eager for too much attention." You admitted, a self-deprecating smile on your face.

If you would have been watching, you would have seen a pleased smile flash across his face for a moment, but you weren't. "I see. I happen to be the same way." He told you. "Least ways, not from them." He curled a lip and pointed an accusing finger at a gaggle of females that hadn't noticed the prince in the corner.

You gave a small laugh. "I have to agree. I never really liked them either. Too much gossip and talking of nothing but dresses, embroidery, and those of the opposite gender." You groaned. He gave a low chuckle that raked down your spine.

"Indeed." He replied amusedly.

You smiled back, unaware that he wished that you would continue to smile at him.

...

"Go already!" Your mother shoved you out the door and closed it behind you. You pushed a lock of hair behind your ear irritably and walked off to meet Darthan. Your mother, after hearing the story, eagerly tossed you out the door once it was time to go meet him.

You sighed as you entered the garden you were supposed to meet Darthan. He was waiting for you. Today you were dressed in a simple cream colored dress and had your hair tied up in a messy ponytail with strands slipping out from it and flying about your face.

"Y/n! I almost gave up on you." He teased with an easy grin, holding out his hand to you. You smiled distractedly in reply and took his hand.

"My apologies for being a little late. I was a bit busy this morning." You said, tucking another flyaway piece behind your ear.

"Well then I suppose I should be glad that you made time for me, hmm?" He said, tucking your arm through his and starting off on your walk. You felt vaguely uncomfortable in the position, but you trusted Darthan. He began chatting and both of you slipped into conversation. The next hour was filled with light laughter and easy talk- until you got back to the garden.

"I declare war." A cool voice greeted both of you. Startled, you looked up to see a familiar figure leaning against a pillar in the garden. Eh? What was Prince Caranthir doing here? And what did he mean? Darthan paused, looking startled.

Then, "I see. Then may the best ellon win, your highness." He bowed to the prince, who nodded back, and then pressed his lips to your hand. "I will do my best, my lady." He smiled and dropped your hand, and then left, leaving you utterly bewildered and confused.

The prince approached you. "Will you not give me a token, y/n?" He asked you, leaning closer and pushing a piece of hair behind your ear.

"For- for what purpose, my lord?" You replied, unsure of what was going on. He chuckled.

"For the battle to win the right to court you, of course." He answered casually. Your head whirled at the newfound knowledge. You looked up at him, pale.

"Wha-? I-" you stopped, not knowing what to make of this.

"Darthan is obviously meaning to court you, and I cannot have that. So I will declare war and we will see who wins." He stood again and clasped his hands behind his back, scrutinizing you carelessly. "So I ask again, my lady, will you give me a token?" He asked patiently.

You frantically scrambled your mind for a possible thing you could give him. Then you remembered, and pulled the piece of ribbon from your hair. "I'm afraid I don't have anything fitting, my lord, but will this do?" You asked hesitantly, holding it out.

He took it from you and tied it around his wrist. "Thank you, y/n. May I hope to see you tomorrow at the training grounds?" He replied, turning to walk away. You blinked.

"If you wish, my lord." You replied dazedly. He nodded and walked away. If you would have seen his face, you would have seen that it was set in determination that he would not loose this battle.

...

"I do not know what to think, Ada. What do I do? What does he mean, war?" You asked your father despairingly. He and your mother were listening to your story with wide smiles on their faces. "It is not amusing!" You protested with a groan.

Your father stifled a laugh. "It means that they are going to do everything they can to get the upper hand over the other through many different ways. One is declared winner when the other admits defeat." He replied, chuckling.

You just stared. "So it's a battle of wit?" You confirmed. He affirmed. You shook your head. "I do not know what to do." You whispered. "I do not know who I want to win, or even if I want either to win."

"Why?" Your mother asked, placing a hand on your arm soothingly. "It is an honor to have them do battle for you. One is Prince Caranthir himself!" She tried to cheer you, but you shook your head.

"That does not matter to me if I cannot find it in myself to love either of them." You muttered, hugging yourself and looking down at the floor. Then you stood, excusing yourself to flee to the refuge of your room.

The rest of the day was spent in cleaning your room feverishly and trying to come to terms with the mayhem that your life had been thrown into. Couldn't you have been given a choice whether you wanted to be courted or not?

...

The next day found you at the training grounds, dressed in a forest green tunic that came up to your knees, with black leggings and brown slippers. You took a bow and a few arrows, and began to work off your frustration at the way that things had been going, each arrow hitting the target bullseye.

You finally let the bow clatter to your feet, absently staring at the last hit and mind wandering off to yesterday's events. With a sigh after a moment, you bent to pick it up, but it was already in front of you, held out by someone. You looked into the face of Caranthir and took the bow.

"Thank you, Prince." You said quietly, and set the bow on a shelf nearby.

"You shoot well." He noted, looking at the arrows that you set out to retrieve.

"I am afraid that that is all I know of warfare, my lord." You answered, yanking out the arrows and returning them to a mass quiver by the targets.

"Ah, y/n, I see you're here! How are you today?" Darthan's voice made you freeze, and then turn around with a stricken look on your face.

"D-Darthan?" You stammered. "Ah, that is to say, I'm fine- I was just- thank you for your concern." You finally managed to get out, turning around to hide your flustered face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sounding confused.

"No." You replied, brain going on hyperdrive. They were both here. This was not good.

"Good morning, Prince Caranthir. It is good to see you." Darthan said cheerily.

"Hmm. It was a fair morning, yes, when I woke up. I think it's going to rain sometime today, however." The dark haired royal replied, turning to the sparring ring. The thinly veiled jab didn't go unnoticed by either you or Darthan.

"Yes, well, I believe that the storm will arrive soon." He answered, and jumped into the ring. You found yourself wishing the earth would swallow you whole.

"Speaking of which, I find that lightening is already flashing." Caranthir leaped out and swung his sword, which was easily blocked by Darthan.

"As well as the thunder. Quite loudly." Darthan added, making his own jab. It was redirected. You sank down onto the ground, watching with dull eyes. It was unavoidable. You had to stay and watch. They were fighting for you, after all.

As they continued the verbal and physical sparring, you studied both of them. Darthan was so light, in every possible way. He was light-hearted, he was light-haired, he was light-eyed and handsome in his own bright way.

Caranthir was so much the opposite. He was dark-haired, dark-eyed, and even his mannerisms were cool and refined. Haughty and yet managing to be courteous in his own detached air. A dark prince.

You hung your head and a tear made its way down your cheek. It wasn't fair. How could you choose? What if one of them won, but you found that you loved the other? You hastily wiped away the tears and looked up just in time to see the spar end with a flick of the wrist. Darthan's sword clattered to the ground several feet away, and he raised his hands in surrender under the steely gaze of the sword at his neck. It lowered after a moment.

"Good match." Caranthir bowed to his opponent, who bowed as well in admitted defeat. You stood and brushed yourself off, feeling the two gazes land on you. Looking up to see them watching you silently for any response, you gave them a strained smile.

"It was incredible. You will forgive me if I am not well enough knowledgeable in swordsmanship to give you any better praise." You answered their wordless question quietly, walking over to them. You looked up at both and settled a hand on their arms for a brief moment, then pulled away and looked down at your wrist.

You pulled the bright piece of golden silk off of your wrist and took Caranthir's hand. Pulling off the old ribbon, you tied the new one on and then put the older one on Darthan's wrist. It was just a token that you wanted to give to them, but also a small sign of acknowledgement that Caranthir had won that round.

Then you silently left, walking out of the training grounds and leaving one very pleased elf behind.

...

And so it had been that way for the next month. Everywhere you happened to run into the both of them, the verbal sparring took place until you left. It put you on edge and provided such amusement for your father.

No one else knew the quiet battle except for your parents. You still didn't know who you wanted to win the battle. Both were so stubborn, and you just couldn't see the end coming any time soon.

Your mother gushed that it must mean that they were both infatuated with you, but you weren't so sure. Was it just that neither of them wanted to give up for pride's sake, or did they really care deeply for you?

It plagued your mind to no end, while your father laughed and your mother continued to try to get you to see the bright side of it. More like the utter ridiculousness of it. Two elves fighting over you- what was so romantic about that? You hated causing conflict between anyone.

And why was Caranthir so interested in you anyway? Darthan had already told you that day at the party that he found you sweet and fresh, and that he liked your obviously gentle heart. And you were pretty, so he said. Darthan gave you flowers, and Caranthir gave you small, polished gemstones.

You didn't care for the difference in worth. You decorated the flowers with the gemstones. It was the heart of the gift that mattered- you wished you know the heart behind it, anyways. When the flowers faded, the gemstones made another batch just as beautiful as the last. Both enhanced the other. Like a jewel set in a casing.

With a sigh, you leaned your head with a 'thunk' against the tree you were sitting in. High in the boughs you sat, many meters above the ground, and just watched the clouds go by. It was a beautiful day, and your fingers lazily skimmed the leaves as your other hand held open the book you had brought.

"Well, we didn't expect to see you here." Caranthir's voice made you start slightly and look back to the branches beside you to see both potential suitors watching you, relaxing against the tree. Caranthir was as impeccable as ever and Darthan sported his never-fading smile.

Your lips twitched in spite of yourself. After all, you had become good friends with both of them. You were not such a fool to think that Feänor or Nernandel didn't know what was going on. Both knew, and both approved, to your added discomfort. What if you liked Darthan better in the end?

"Neither did I, although I would like to know why you were searching for me in the first place." You replied, stretching out your legs on the thick branch you rested on.

"Just for company." Darthan said cheerily. "After all, Prince of gloom is not cheerful company." He teased Caranthir, who raised an eyebrow.

"And you never know how to take life seriously." He retorted. You sighed.

"Don't argue. I came here for rest, not for listening to your verbal sparring." You pleaded, turning back to the book.

"As the lady wishes." Darthan answered promptly. Silence reigned for a while, and the only noise was the wind in the leaves and the rustling pages of your book.

Suddenly, an arrow flew into the bark near to your head, making you start and whip your head towards it. Caranthir and Darthan immediately searched for the source, but whoever it was had already gone. In the meantime, though, you read the note attached to the arrow just as both ellon swung back up into the tree.

Y/n, your time is over. If you leave, your precious prince will fade away. Beware, for we will be watching you. Your end will come soon. Since we have no personal grudge against you, we will be merciful and make death come swiftly and painlessly. Beware.

The book dropped from nerveless fingers far down to the ground below and a tear dropped onto the piece of paper. Caranthir immediately was at your side and took the note from your fingers. Your fist clenched. Your prince? He was not yours.

"I should have known." Yo- the prince's voice was serious. "Assassins." He said gravely. Darthan frowned and read the note as well.

"Y/n, look at me." Caranthir's hands grasped your shoulders as you looked up mouth parted in surprise and fear. He had never touched you since the first day you had met. Darthan, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to take your hand into his.

A jolt went through you as he touched you, and he jerked his hands away as though he was afraid that he had hurt you. A lingering feeling of recognition remained in your shoulders, however, and you wished he wouldn't have pulled away.

"I will protect you. It is my duty to make sure that you are safe, and I will see to it that you are. Please, if only at my request, come and stay at the palace where I can keep an eye on you." He said lowly, begging you with his eyes.

You felt yourself waver. Wouldn't that be selfish? As though sensing your thought, he shook his head. "Please. So that I may be sure." He whispered. You hung your head.

"Alright." You replied slowly, voice small and vulnerable. Relief passed over his features, just as a hand tapped his shoulder.

"I admit defeat." Darthan's voice was quiet but determined. "I leave her in your hands. I thought that she was my soulmate, but now I am not so sure. I still wish to remain friends, if that is pleasing to you." He addressed the last sentence to you.

Your mouth opened, and then closed again. You nodded dumbly, unable to find anything to say. Darthan scooted closer and kissed your cheek, then was gone again in a blink. You shook, feeling overwhelmed. A hand brushed your arm, but it was so light that the only reason you felt it was because there were sparks where it landed.

...

"Welcome, y/n. You are welcome here. We are sorry that you had to be dragged into this." Feänor sighed. You smiled back tentatively.

"It is not a problem, my lord. I only wish that it didn't have to be me. I'm sorry to be a trouble." You said quietly, twisting your hands in your dress.

Nernandel placed a hand on your shoulders and shook her head. "You are not a trouble, my dear. Now come along poor thing, I can see that you're exhausted." She 'tsked' and led you away, fussing over you as you smiled gratefully.

You caught a wisp of conversation as you left. "So she's the one Ada has been saying is going to be our new sister. Quite a new thing to see our sullen brother head over heels in love."

"Hush up, Maedhros-" and that's all you heard. If you would have been there a moment longer, you would have heard something that would have made you stop and gasp. "-she's my soulmate."

...

It's been a week. You have not been left alone for a moment since then, either by Caranthir or one of his other six brothers. In that time, you had become a little more well acquainted with his family and had grown to consider them your own family as well.

Of course, your parents knew all that had happened and visited you occasionally and made sure you were well. Your mother, needless to say, was ecstatic, while your father just winked at you knowingly, causing you to smack his arm playfully as retaliation for your blush. The Feänorians had not let you forget it.

You had especially taken a liking to the twins Amrod and Amras. The little twenty-year-olds were adorable and loved to demand stories of heroic battles from you. Of course, you complied.

At the same time, though, you had kind of been avoiding Caranthir. You needed a little while to sort out your feelings for him. So that was how Curufin found you one day, sitting by the window and legs hugged to your chest.

"What's wrong, y/n?" He asked, sitting next to you.

"Nothing." You replied blankly.

"That's not nothing. Besides, if I'm right, it has to do with my brother, right?" He asked, scrutinizing you. You sighed and turned to him in defeat. They could always see right through you. Well, at least it forced you to be honest.

"Yes. I don't know what to think. I know he's courting me, but I don't know how I feel about it. I'm confused, Curufin. I just don't understand him either. He says one thing to me but his face says something else." You said, getting a little frustrated at the end. You just were so very confused.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you set your head on his arm. "You're confused about what you feel for him. You doubt if he truly loves you." He read into the lines. You nodded against his sleeve. He chuckled lightly.

"Caranthir doesn't show his emotions so openly, y/n. He doesn't want to scare you away. Don't think about his feelings. Think about yours. Could you be willing to live with him for the rest of the days that we have? If you can love him, then determine that before thinking of his feelings." He advised. You looked up at him after a moment.

"Thank you, Curufin. I always thought that you knew him best." You whispered, making him smile.

"I have not seen him this happy in a long time." Was his only reply as he left you to your thoughts.

...

Not one attack. In a month, there has not been one. In the meantime, you have been trying to take Curufin's advice. It has worked a little. You feel that you just want to get to know him better now, before really saying you love him or not.

"Y/n? Would you like to go for a walk?" Caranthir's voice called to you. You blinked, and then smiled at him from where he stood in the doorway of the private library.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Caranthir." You replied, standing up and slipping the book back into the shelf. You stood on your tiptoes to push it in, and then walked to him. He smiled briefly before turning to escort you out. You wished he would smile more often. You thought he looked better that way.

The day was bright, and you wore just a light, simple dress of pale blue that contrasted well with his deep purple ones. The wind was fresh and soothing.

"Shall we go to the glade?" He asked. You nodded.

"Yes!" You replied happily.

The glade was clear and fresh, and despite the ever looming threat, made clear by the weapons that Caranthir carried, you were happy. A tiny laugh escaped you as you decided to sit down and make a flower chain. Caranthir settled next to you as you smiled, just watching you. You settled the band of woven flowers onto your wrist and smiled at Caranthir, who returned it softly.

He opened his mouth, but suddenly snapped to attention. You stopped, listening for what he had heard. Grabbing your hand, he suddenly pulled you up into a tree and went stiff, motioning for you to be quiet. You took a deep breath and stayed as still as possible. A minute went by.

Caranthir slowly nocked an arrow, aiming for something you couldn't see. A sense of foreboding went through you, just as an arrow whizzed past your head as you jerked to the side hearing the whistle of the released shaft. Caranthir hissed under his breath and shot the arrow. A yell of pain and a loud 'thump' made you grimace as the only sign of the successful shot.

He motioned for you to stay and dropped down to the ground. You peeked through the foliage to see that the arrow had found its mark. The elf gave a wheezing cough.

"What do you want from my death?" Caranthir asked cooly, detached as always. You shivered. How could he be so uncaring? You wouldn't survive if he- you froze. Had you really thought that?

"Typical that you don't remember." The other rasped, sounding infuriated. "You took it all away from me. My life, my wealth-"

"I remember you now. You are the shadowed elf whom I met long ago. Your wealth was ill-gotten and your life a mockery." Caranthir stood from where he had been kneeling after making sure that there were no more weapons on him.

"But my death will not be in vain. I don't go alone." There was a strained, hoarse laugh, and then all went quiet after a parting gurgle. You let out a cry of shock as something smashed into your back and sent you tumbling to the ground. You managed to grasp a branch and hung there, unable to pull yourself up. There were no footholds below you either.

Another arrow met another mark and a body dropped past you. Caranthir leaped up into the tree and made his way above you, holding out his hand. He looked concerned.

"Y/n, take my hand." He stretched out farther. You stared at his hand, mind whirling. To think that he had almost been killed, to think that it had taken that long and such a measure to realize that you did love him- Caranthir suddenly fell past you. With a start, you let go of the branch and stretched out your hand, grasping his as you both fell.

He suddenly pulled you into his arms and grasped your hand, closing his eyes. "Finally. Finally, you are holding my hand." He whispered, voice strained. "Finally you are safe with me."

Your mouth parted with a tiny gasp. You continued to fall, but Caranthir seemed not to care. His eyes opened as he pinned you with a hungry gaze, searching to make sure you were alright and unhurt.

You both landed, his knees bending slightly to absorb the shock and you still held in his arms. You just looked up at him, shocked. "Caranthir." You whispered, burying your face into his tunic and clutching it in your hands. Sparks flew everywhere through your skin, and every cell screamed in recognition of that touch.

"Y/n." He murmured in your ear. You shivered from shock and emotion. "Please, y/n, say you will be with me. Stay with me. Let me protect you always- because I love you." He pleaded in your ear.

You whimpered, then looked up at him. "Yes." You replied quietly, giving in. "I will." You promised feebly.

His face broke into a wide smile. Your dark prince. He tilted your face up and to him more and just watched you as you chewed your lip, feeling vulnerable to his gaze. Then he lowered his face on top of yours.

Your eyes widened and a muffled speak escaped, but then you just went limp and submitted to his claiming. His lips were cool. They were not cold, but cool and soothing. It made sense, you thought through your hazy awareness, that it would be so. That was the way he was.

"Please, say it. I need to hear you say it." He begged.

"I- I love you." You complied shyly, cheeks burning.

His lips once again caught yours, and moved over them carefully, baring his feelings in front of you. Who cares if you were in the aftermath of a battle scene? This conflict had been rather beneficial for you. Perhaps your mother was right after all- it could be romantic. Not that you would ever admit it, though.


	8. Maedhros part 1

**this was requested by Star-Of-Radiance. I didn't really intend for it to be this long, but oh well. Part two should be up by tomorrow. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Maedhros part 1

Your family, as minor nobles in the harem, had been invited to a private celebration with the royals Feänor and his wife Nerdanel and their seven sons for celebrating the creation of the Silmarils.

For the event, you were wearing a dress of cream with icy blue highlights. It was simple, with long, tight sleeves and a flowing skirt that came down to your ankles. Your hair was tied up into a simple ponytail with a few strands escaping around your cheeks haphazardly.

At the moment, you were standing next to your mother and father, waiting to greet lord Feänor and lady Nerdanel.

"Y/n! I'm happy to see you here!" You heard a voice and turned, face lighting up to see your best friend.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming!" You squealed, and you both walked off together to get a drink for yourselves. You decided on a glass of fruit juice and she decided on the same.

"It is beautiful evening." Your noted dreamily with a smile towards the balcony. She nodded.

"It is. Very much so. I wonder how many stars are out tonight." She murmured, sipping from the cup.

Then you leaned over. "It's sickening the way those elleths hang off of every word that the princes say." You whispered. "Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not a princess." You shuddered. She agreed, glancing to see what you meant with a frown.

Elleths sidled up to the seven brothers, giving them the innocent faces and laughing coquettishly. They might as well have been holding up signs saying 'pick me.'

A voice called your name. "Oh, Ammë is calling me- excuse me a moment, bf/n." You hurried away and came next to your mother as it was your turn. You curtsied to the lady and lord, and they greeted you with smiles.

"It is wonderful to see you, y/n." Nerdanel said with a smile. You smiled shyly in return.

"Thank you, my lady. It is good to be here." You murmured genuinely with a happy smile. She laughed softly.

"Good. Now go on, have fun." She shooed you off good-naturedly. With a curtesy you left, melting into the crowds and trying to find any of your good friends. Your brother was off somewhere, and you finally found him an hour later by a table and talking to another ellon.

"Darthan?" You asked, and he turned with his typical grin.

"Y/n, sister! Meet prince Maedhros! Prince, this is my sister, y/n." He introduced you two. You blushed.

"Forgive me, prince, I was not aware that I was interrupting a conversation. It is a pleasure to meet you." You curtsied. He just smiled and took your hand and pressed it politely.

"No need to apologize my lady. A pleasure." He returned the greeting, and with one last curtesy you made an excuse and fled, wishing to just be alone for a while. It was too crowded. You couldn't stand the feeling of heat pressing in, too many people jostling around you.

So you made your way to the gardens somewhere inside the palace, just wandering until you hated to admit it, but you were lost. There was the sound of childish arguing somewhere, and you followed it to see two young elflings bickering in a small garden.

Their heads whipped to you and you paused, a blush creeping up your cheeks. "Hello!" They chimed, making you stifle a smile.

"Hello there." You replied, bobbing a small curtesy. They grinned and hopped to your side.

"My name is Amrad." One red-haired, green-eyed prince told you.

"And I'm Amras." The other clone finished.

"Don't get confused." They reminded you. You shook your head at the young princes.

"Forgive me if I do, your highness, for you look the same to me.." You said sheepishly. They burst into laughter at you.

"I like her, Amras. She doesn't say okay and then promptly get confused." Amrod declared.

Amras snickered. "Yeah. And she has humor, not like those stuffy maids who are always stiff and never smile." He scoffed. Unable to help it, you laughed along with them.

"Why aren't you at the party? You came for that, right?" Amras went on. You blushed again in embarrassment.

"I did, but I left because I was feeling rather cramped. I'm afraid I am rather lost." You admitted with a self-deprecating sigh.

They shook their heads at you. "Well since you're bored and here, play with us." They demanded in tandem. How could you say no? They were the princes.

"If you wish it, princes." You replied with a smile. "What shall we do?" You queried as they sat you down on the edge of the stone fountain, Amras climbing into your lap as you hugged him. He grinned.

"You hug well. Not like others, who don't know how." He declared, making you snicker.

"He will never admit it, but my brother Darthan still comes to me for cuddles sometimes." You whispered conspiratorially. They burst into stifled laughter.

"Is he as old as you?" Amrod asked.

"Older." You declared with comical levity, and they howled with laughter at the thought.

"Tell us a story. Did you ever have adventures?" Amras asked, intrigued. You pressed your lips together as you thought about the perfect story.

"Weeeell," you said, "there was the one time I attempted to fly..."

"Tell!" They demanded at the same time. So with much laughter, you told them of your escapade when you took feathers and strapped them to wood and then to your arms, jumping off of the roof of your house.

They shook with muffled laughter as you proceeded to tell them with droll faces that your brother had promptly jumped after you in attempt to save you, and instead had done nothing but hit the ground with you. As you recalled, you had one broken arm and he had a broken wrist- and both of you had myriad scratches and bruises.

"And as Ada patched us up, he asked us the inevitable question. 'What did you learn from this?' And do you know what Darthan answered?" You asked gravely. They sobered.

"What?" Amras asked, wide eyed.

"He said, 'That flying is jumping off of the roof- and missing the ground.'" You replied seriously. Their laughter rang through the cool gardens and rustled the bushes along with the breeze.

"Of course, Ada's laughter didn't make Naneth any less fit to kill." You added humorously. Amrod was rolling on the grass as Amras shook on your lap, doubled over.

"My my. Someone finally managed to please the twins." An amused voice startled you out of your smile. You leaped up, setting Amras down, curtsying to Feänor and Nerdanel and the other princes who were gathered in the garden with varying degrees of smiles on their faces.

"Forgive me, my lord, I was walking when I got lost and the princes were so kind as to visit with me." You hesitated.

"She's fun." Amras declared gleefully as you blushed with a shy laugh.

"Do you know how hard it is to get them to sit down and behave for any amount of time?" Nerdanel asked you, shaking her finger at the grinning twins.

"Maedhros!" Amras squealed, running to his big brother and glomping his leg. Maedhros rolled his eyes good-naturedly and picked him up.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Feänor scolded mildly.

"But we were booored." Amras whined.

"And she's so much fuuuuun. She tells good stories." Amrod defended, clinging to your dress. You were caught in the crossfire, a ridiculously bemused and hapless look on your face. Several of the princes were snickering as you just stood there, blinking idiotically.

"Oh she does, does she?" Nerdanel asked thoughtfully. "What say you two that she be your nanny, then." She offered the terrible two, who immediately looked to you.

"Pleaaaseeee?" They begged simultaneously. You flapped your hands slightly, making the princes snigger harder. Feänor was smiling amusedly at you. He winked, and you snapped out of it.

"Wellllll, you were pretty naughty not to go to bed." You said dubiously. They looked panicked.

"We'll be good, we promise!" Amras said.

"If you tell us stories and come everyday we promise to be good." Amrod begged.

Your lips twitched conspiratorially. "If you promise to go to bed without complaint and mischief tonight then I promise." You relented, kneeling down.

Amrod grinned and threw himself on you. With a muffled 'oomph,' you fell backwards into the grass as he giggled. Amras squiggled down and joined you.

"You promised to be good! I can't breathe!" You protested. In a flash, they had leaped off and were running down the hall.

"Bye! See you tomorrow! Goodnight Atta, Ammë, brothers!" They hollered.

You were left to sit up in a mess, laughing softly as the royals roared with amusement.

"Finally! You are the answers to my prayers, my dear!" Nerdanel sighed exasperatedly, helping you up and brushing you off.

"Thank you, my lady. If you truly wish then I would be happy to help with them." You thanked her with a giggle.

"Of course you will. You will move in tomorrow, there is no time to loose! I quite like this y/n better then the formal one." Feänor winked at you. You smiled, abashed.

"Of course my lord. I am sure my parents wouldn't mind..." You trailed off, leaving your hair wind-swept with half of it tumbling over your face as the other half was still tied up.

"It will be nice to have an unmarried daughter for a change. I swear, if he makes me have anymore sons I will kill him." Nerdanel glared at Feänor as she pulled at your hair with a fuss. The ellyn were snickering loudly as their father sighed and you giggled.

"Thank you for considering me so, my lady. I will be more than happy to play the part and be smothered. Although I suppose Darthan shall not be happy." You grinned, making Maedhros burst into full laughter.

"He is quite protective of you it seems." He snickered in agreement.

Nerdanel covered your vision with your hair as she pushed it over your eyes and fixed it. "Unfortunately." You muttered, and they grinned at you.

"My dear, can your experiments wait until she has officially moved in?" Feänor asked dryly.

Sigh. "I suppose." She agreed, to your relief. It must have shown on your face as the princes muffled their snickers.

Nerdanel huffed. "What are you looking at? I know that y/n is pretty, but just wait until I have had my way with her!"

The princes were left to howl at your utterly red face as Feänor roared as loudly as the others.

...

It has been several days since that night. In the meantime you have been busy settling down to life in the palace and caring for the twins. Your room was in between the twins' and Maglor's.

You had become very good friends with Maglor's wife a long time ago, both of you sharing many things in common. Curufin's wife also often joined you three in your talks. The women of the royal household must stick together, for there is much backbiting and gossip that regularly circulates among the halls.

But at the moment, you are in the twins' room, trying without much success to get them to sit down and read their books for their lessons the next hour with Master Rumil. THey had to remember the story for questions. You sighed in your chair as they leaped about, tumbling off of beds and wooden swords clacking.

Finally, you had an idea, ignoring them and reading the story for yourself. Soon enough they heard your laughter and stilled, looking to you.

"What's so funny?" Amrod asked, looking over your shoulder.

"This story." You replied, still engrossed in the story. They climbed into their chairs.

"Read." Amras demanded, waving his sword pompously at you. With a giggle you began to read, giving each of the characters their own voices, narrating the story the best way you could. They listened raptly, laughing at points and staring at you, wide-eyed, as they became engrossed in your narrative.

When the story was over, they cheered. "That was fun!" They squealed, and you looked up just in time to see Master Rumil come through the doorway. You stood and curtsied.

"Master Rumil." You greeted.

"Lady y/n." He replied with a long-suffering smile. You stifled your own and leaned down to the twins.

"Be good, and I promise you a story tonight before bed. Pay attention and study hard so you can be smarter then Darthan and I." You whispered, and with a kiss to their brows you left, swishing out to attend to Lady Nerdanel.

You met Celegorm in the hallway. "Y/n! How are the twins? Making mischief, as always?" He asked you, Huan trotting at his side. You curtsied.

"Yes, Prince Tyelkormo, for poor Master Rumil. Master Huan." You nodded to the wolf, who pranced forwards and nuzzled your hand. You giggled and scratched his ears as he growled, pleased.

"Good. Come, Huan. Be careful, y/n, Ammë is in one of her mother hen moods." He warned over his shoulder. Huan gave you one last nudge and pranced after his master, leaving you to wonder if that was good or not.

Celegorm, on the other hand, decided that you were to be trusted, since Huan obviously approved.

...

Over the next few weeks you began to slowly integrate to their life, doing your duties with the twins cheerfully, with the occasional bouts of tears and frustration, which were to be expected.

You were constantly in the library, trying to find stories to sate the twins' never ending-demands for them. You had become quite a good story-teller, and also making up your own for their sake.

They had taken a drastic change for the better according to Master Rumil, and the whole palace was benefitting from your suffering, the rate of pranks and quitting servants going down. Not completely, but drastically, yes.

And how you loved those utter brats. You told them as much, and they took it as a compliment, to the immense amusement of the royal family and your everlasting exasperation. They had officially dubbed you 'sister,' and the title had stuck with the rest of the family as well. Therefore you were now another member.

Celegorm, Tyelkormo, generally tended to warn you about Nerdanel's moods and that was about all he said to you. Huan would sometimes creep to your side and beg for a treat or scratch, to which you unfailingly complied. You just laughed to Celegorm's face whenever he accused you teasingly of spoiling him.

Caranthir was rather occupied in his wooing of your best friend, which you greatly approved despite that you knew that your brother was fighting for her hand. You rooted for Caranthir, stating that Darthan would utterly smash her in his enthusiasm. Darthan didn't care what you thought, at any rate, to the never-ending amusement of the royal family. So Caranthir rather liked you if only for that.

Curufin greeted you occasionally when you were with his wife, but you rarely ever did more since duties generally got in the way. But you had a warm acquaintance nonetheless.

Maglor approved of you greatly for your admiration of his works and also friendship with his wife as well. You would often have humorous debaits on the merits of music, generally providing entertainment for the royals as you competed in the witty exchange of banter.

Maedhros- you didn't know what he thought of you. If he met you he was always courteous, but also had a tendency to watch you with a look that made you feel vaguely uncomfortable. And whenever you were in the library, you often had the distinct feeling of being watched, eyes burning into you somehow. But you never caught the gaze.

It had been a month since you had moved in when you were reading to the twins their bedtime story in the library. The rest of the royal family, was sitting in random places, either listening to you, staring at the fire, or spooning about it corners.

You personally loved to watch your cold, haughty friend Caranthir on the plush rug by the fire holding your best friend to himself and staring at her adoringly. It was adorable, as were her blushes, especially as he stole a kiss now and then. Feänor smirked and Nerdanel smiled whenever they saw, pleased with the match.

The rest either pointedly ignored them or were too engrossed in their own mooning to pay attention. The twins didn't care, seated in your lap and listening to you raptly and trying valiantly to hide their growing sleepiness. Finally, though the last sentence was spoken, and the tome closed with a rustle of pages.

You picked up the drowsing Amrod just as Maedhros stirred and took Amras from your lap. You nodded in thanks as you took them to their room and put them to bed, going back to the library in comfortable silence.

He resumed his place by the fireplace as you sat by Feänor in accordance to his request. Everyone was silent, a drowsy, pleasant atmosphere suffusing the air. Suddenly Maedhros stirred.

"Atta, Ammë, what did you think of the story?" He asked lazily.

Nerdanel and Feänor smiled. "It was well read." Feänor remarked critically. "Perhaps embellished, but then it was for the twins. Well done, to me." He said. You blinked in surprise.

"Quite entertaining to me." Nerdanel smiled. "As long as anyone can please the twins, it's exceptional." She laughed. The rest laughed softly as well.

"Thank you." You said quietly, looking down at your hands with a slight frown. A gaze was boring into you, but as you looked up again, it disappeared.

"So you quite approve of the twins' choice for a sister?" Maedhros went on. All of his brothers sat bolt upright.

"Yes!" Was the unanimous answer from all of them.

"If only because she can make them behave." Celegorm snorted.

You felt confused. What was this? Maedhros walked in front of you, kneeling in front of the chair. He took your hand as your lips parted slightly, startled.

"Y/n, since you have the acceptance of the family, may I ask to court you?" He asked seriously, pinning you with his silver eyes. Your mouth opened slightly in shock.

Maglor and Caranthir's wives giggled. "Oh do say yes, y/n, we need another female like you in the family." They urged.

"Yes, do, I need you to share my embarrassment, you know how shy I am." Your best friend said plaintively from Caranthir's embrace.

You blushed hotly as the rest stifled laughter. "Well? Are you going to give me another daughter?" Feänor asked you impatiently, eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Oh for pity's sake, you all, hush and give the poor thing some time to answer! It took me a full five minutes to even register your request, you know." Nerdanel reminded Feänor.

You were both laughing and crying at the same time from mingled amusement, shock, happiness, and confusion. Maedhros looked worried.

"Perhaps I said something-?" He started.

"No." You choked. "I'm sorry, I'm being so ridiculous. Y-" you hiccuped. "Yes, I will." You finished, blushing. The family cheered. Or grinned, anyways.

"Yes! The terrible two will forever be obliged to be good!" Curufin exclaimed. Everyone broke into laugher as you managed a half-hearted glare.

"Oh so I'm just a nice tool!?" You asked in mock-affront.

Maedhros stood abruptly, pulling you into his arms. "No." He said into your hair. "Never just that." He murmured.

"He's going soft!" Caranthir exclaimed bitingly, never forgiving Maedhros for his teasing.

"I have the right to, I've been waiting for a month whereas you've already been courting for a month." Was his retort as you clutched his tunic, cheeks red and caught off guard.

"Perfect picture. Stay there." Maglor declared, studying you both. You bit your lip and buried your head into his tunic to hide your embarrassment. They all laughed at you.

Your best friend was relieved. You were embarrassed. Maedhros was happy. And you supposed that that was all that mattered.

Now your only worry was your brother, parents, and the twins' reactions.


	9. Maglor

Maglor

_Gosh I'm sorry WoodElfJedi for getting this up so late! But, here it is... Your request. ;) Hope you enjoy! By the way, this was kinda inspired by the song **Comatose** by Skillet._

You rushed through the market place, arms full of tightly-tied bags as you tried to juggle them gracefully and yet at the same time not drop the flute that was perched precariously on top of the heap. You were going to be late for your music lesson, and if that happened then your teacher would not be happy. His frowns were enough to curdle fresh milk. But, that was the price you had to pay for having such a good teacher.

Caught up in thought, you didn't even see the ellon coming towards you in the same rush you were until it was much too late. With a _thump_ and a startled cry, you smacked into each other and went tumbling down to the cobblestones of the marketplace. Bags flew everywhere, and you just barely managed to catch your flute on one finger, while your other hand blindly grasped the object that had smacked into your hand on its way down to the ground.

After a moment of blurred colors, you managed to blink and found yourself sitting on the ground across from a metallic-blue haired ellon with dark eyes that stared back in equal bewilderment from the fall. Other elves passing by looked at the two of you in concern, attempting to make their way to you both until you suddenly burst into only slightly embarrassed laughter. The ellon stared with his mouth open until he suddenly began to join you in amusement.

Then you realized with a start that the thing your hand had grasped was a rather intricate hand harp. "Oh dear!" You cried. "I'm so sorry, I was in too much of a hurry- your harp is beautiful." You blurted, flushing red as you handed it to him. He took it with a soft smile of thanks.

"Thank you, my lady. It should be I apologizing for bumping into you. You also have a lovely flute." He replied, and held out a hand to help you up. You took his hand and allowed him to pull you up, letting go and bending to pick up your bags. He kindly helped you as you waved away other elves with a grateful nod for their concern.

"Thank you. I apologize again, but I must be off." You said, curtsying as you once more balanced the bags. "I am already late." You said, and he nodded.

"Of course my lady. I trust you will not be too late." He replied with a polite nod, and hurriedly sketching a curtsey, ran off once more. You didn't see the smile on his face as he resumed his own walk, nor did you hear the words muttered under his breath.

"We shall see each other again."

...

The music teacher had given you his infamous frown, but you somehow couldn't feel anger towards the ellon you had bumped into for making you late. It was bound to happen anyway, so... Why did you wish you could see him again?

You were walking by the bank of a river by the edges of the city, preferring to be alone for a little while. Emotions whirled through you as you went over events of the last few days. Ever since the crash with the ellon, the problem was that you couldn't seem to keep any semblance of control over your emotions. It came out in your music when it wasn't supposed to, you walked around in a daze, you couldn't control your music and it was not comforting to you anymore. There was no solace to be found in it. You had been tossed into a vortex of whirling emotion that wasn't familiar, and it was confusing you.

It only vaguely registered in your mind that you were playing all of this out on your flute as you absently wandered on the edge of the bank, and therefore in your hazy state of mind you didn't see the moss-covered stone until it was too late. Your foot slipped. Time seemed to slow down.

Your body lurched backwards and sideways, your arms outstretched to futilely try to grasp the silver flute that spun head-over-heels in the air away from you, glinting in the sun. Then water consumed your vision, and roared dimly in your ears. Somehow, you couldn't manage to panic. It was like being in a comatose state... and as air bubbles rose in a cloud to the murky surface of the water in front of your half-lidded eyes, you realized that that was the perfect way to describe your state for the past few days. Comatose.

You needed an overdose of something... but you didn't know where to find the thing to bring you out of your coma. You didn't want to breathe. There was something you'd lost that you didn't realize you could lose until it was too late, and you didn't want to live without it. Didn't want to wake up from this nightmare, because the world out there was terrifying without that thing you'd lost.

Your eyes slowly began to drift close, and somehow the tightness of not being able to breathe wasn't as painful as the absence of music in your mind and soul and the ache in your hollow chest. Hands reached out to your outstretched ones, and fingers brushed yours. But you didn't want to wake up from this dream... because surely that's all the face of the ellon you could barely make out was. A dream. Funny, because waking up to his face was never so real.

...

It was a voice that roused you from the unconsciousness you had slipped into. "Please wake up, sweet one, do not flee to Mandos." It pleaded gently, while a hand brushed your hair away from your face. Notes danced faintly through your mind, then faded as the hand moved away.

Your eyes shot open, wide as you gasped. Notes! Then your vision focused on the soaking wet, faintly smiling ellon looking down at you. You were suddenly gathered into a wet chest, and a face buried into your neck.

"Thank the Valar. I was afraid I'd lost my muse forever." Came the relieved voice, and you blinked in confusion.

"I'd lost the music..." Was the only thing you managed, and the ellon pulled back to smile at you brightly.

"As did I."

Then you both said it together: "_ever since I bumped into you._"

"I've found you." He breathed, brushing his nose against yours gently. "_I've finally found my muse."_ His eyelashes fluttered closed, and soft lips pressed against yours without warning.

You almost melted into the gesture before suddenly pulling away. "My name is y/n." You suddenly blurted. He blinked, and then chuckled.

"Pardon, my sweet melody. I had forgotten about that trivial detail," he chuckled. "My name is Makalaurë." He smiled, and you forgot to breathe again, which proved unnecessary as he kissed you again.

After all, what did titles matter when you had found your muse?


End file.
